


Scandalous Qunari Tells All About Inquisitor

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Preia x Iron Bull [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Preia has neither the time, nor the patience, to sit down with a tabloid writer from Val Royeaux. Bull does it for her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Series: Preia x Iron Bull [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340572
Kudos: 34





	Scandalous Qunari Tells All About Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a loooooong time ago and forgot. Thanks to a comment on Briall's interview, I remembered it existed!

So, you want to know more about the Inquisitor but she’s too busy. Interesting that you’re coming to me. All of the young noble ladies will love reading the words of a hulking Qunari who is lover to the Inquisitor. I’ll give, provided I’m not asked to break her trust. 

**Name**

Lady Preia Trevelyan. She’s got three more in the middle but she doesn’t like them. No, I’m not telling you what they are so don’t ask.

**Is she single?**

Nope. She’s got a pretty exclusive thing going on.

**Is she happy?**

I think so. She hides it behind sarcasm and wit, but I think in general she’s pretty happy. As happy as someone with a glowing green hand who is responsible for saving the world can be. Ya know?

**Is she angry?**

Also a yes. You’d think this would be mutually exclusive of my last answer, but it isn’t. She’s pretty happy now. She spent a lot of years being angry and for good reason. She’s working on it now, but that kind of thing follows you for a long time.

**Are her parents still married?**

They are. Preia says that they would rather die than suffer the scandal a separation would cause. Honestly, I think she’s not exaggerating.

**Birth place**

Ostwick in the Free Marches.

**Hair color**

Dark brown with a little red. Like an old, red wine stained oak barrel.

**Eye color**

A greyish-blue. They’re quite striking with her dark hair.

**Birthday**

The 6th day of Justinian. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know that I know that.

**Mood**

There are a lot of questions about moods. We’ve covered this enough.

**Gender**

All woman.

**Summer or winter**

Summer. She hates being cold. Sometimes she makes me wear a coat in the winter because the sight of  _ me _ bare-chested makes  _ her _ cold.

**Morning or afternoon**

Afternoon. She’s most productive after a good lunch.

**Is she in love?**

I don’t actually know the answer to that question. To be fair, I wouldn’t tell you if I did.

**Does she believe in love at first sight?**

She’s a real pragmatist. Love, yes. At first sight, nah.

**Who ended her last relationship?**

Not going there. 

**Has she ever broken someone's heart?**

I would imagine she’s broken one or two along the way.

**Is she afraid of commitments?**

No, but she’ll tell you they’re afraid of her.

**Has she hugged someone in the last week?**

I would be surprised if she hasn’t.

**Has she ever had a secret admirer?**

Most definitely. I know of three off the top of my head

**Has she ever broken her own heart?**

I’m not talking about that either. Getting a little heavy and specific. Remember that trust thing I mentioned?

**Love or lust?**

One of the things I love about her is her-ahem-enthusiasm for pleasure of the flesh. She doesn’t hide it. Love is harder for her.

**Lemonade or iced tea?**

Iced tea. Lemons are frivolous and her mother always had them on hand but rarely used them. She abhors waste when people go hungry.. 

**Cats or dogs?**

Cats. She likes their ‘don’t-give-a-shit’ attitude. 

**A few best friends or many regular friends?**

Priea has two settings. Family, or acquaintance. 

**Wild night out or romantic night in?**

Wild night for sure. Sometimes she even takes me along.

**Day or night?**

You Orlesian journalists. Gotta ask everything five different ways. Nights, for the same reasons as afternoons.

**Has she been caught sneaking out?**

Not in a long time.

**Fallen down or up the stairs?**

Not that she’s told me about. I’d imagine she’d keep that to herself.

**Wanted someone or something so badly it hurt?**

Yeah. She wanted quite badly to not do this interview.

**Wanted to disappear?**

Watch it. You’re prying again.

**Smile or eyes**

Eyes. She thinks they’re more honest.

**Shorter or taller?**

She’s pretty tall herself and took a lot of crap for it as a young adult. As a result, she likes surrounding herself with people that are taller than her it doesn’t stick out as much.

**Intelligence or attraction**

Heh, Intelligence.

**Hook up or relationship?**

Hook up. Commitment, remember?

**Does she and her family get along?**

The long and short answer is; no.

**Would you say she has a messed up life?**

Would she be more popular in Orlais if she did?

**Has she ever run away from home?**

Twice. Remember how you asked about being caught sneaking out. That was the first time. She didn’t get caught the second time.

**Has ever been kicked out?**

No, she ran away first.

**Does she secretly hate one of her friends?**

Priea doesn’t  _ secretly _ hate anyone. You’ll know.

**Does she consider all of her friends good friends?**

You can’t help but repeat yourself. You like listening to yourself talk, don’t you? I know your type.

**Who is her best friend?**

Dorian Pavus. They’re soulmates. Not in the romantic sense though. There’s one little thing that prevented that.

**Who knows everything about her?**

I don’t think any one person knows her. Leliana probably knows the most about her ‘missing’ years, Josephine about her family life, Dorian and I about everything else. She’s pretty tight-lipped about her past to most people and if you go looking, I will be visiting you in Val Royeaux. I’ll be bringing friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little, inconsequential nugget! I'm on Tumblr as jacklyn-flynn for more stuff like this.
> 
> Much love to you all! -Jack


End file.
